Lord of Games
The Lord of Games, often abbreviated to L.O.G., is a character in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. He is sick and tired of the ongoing rivalry of Banjo, Kazooie and Gruntilda and decides to put an end to it in a final showdown. He lives in the game's hub world, Showdown Town. He claims to have had a hand in creating every video game ever made. He appears as an old-fashioned TV with Pong playing across it, sitting atop a purple cape. He has living computer mice as pets. In the storyline, L.O.G. offers Banjo, Kazooie and Grunty the deeds to Spiral Mountain, but they must both tend to L.O.G.'s rules: if Banjo and Kazooie can return to Spiral Mountain, they win, and Grunty wins if she can prevent them from doing so. In order to give both sides a fighting chance, he gives Grunty a mechanical replica of her original body and restores Banjo and Kazooie's physical fitness. Synopsis L.O.G. first makes his appearance at Spiral Mountain, where he easily stops a fight between Banjo-Kazooie and Gruntilda occurring by (literally) pausing it (the word Pause appears on screen and Banjo, Kazooie, and Gruntilda are frozen in time). After deciding a pointless challenge he concocted is, well, pointless, he sends the three to Showdown Town, where the game (really) begins to show who's worthy of owning Spiral Mountain, and who's to be subjected to toil at the video game factory. Every world in which they compete is made by L.O.G. He makes his final appearance at Spiral Mountain, where he awards 6 Jiggies for the completion of his "Six Of The Best" task. Afterwards, once Grunty is defeated, he stops the heroes from finishing her off by, again, "pausing" the game. He instantly teleports Grunty to his video game factory and hands Banjo and Kazooie the deeds to Spiral Mountain. Personality L.O.G, in a position of power like himself, is occasionally a bit prone to bragging, but generally is a nice guy. While he makes it known that he is attempting to be impartial in the challenge, he does admit that he doesn't want Grunty to win. Special Abilities As L.O.G. has created every video game, he seems all-powerful when in one. Some abilities he's shown include: *Teleportation. *A threat to reduce Banjo and Kazooie to basic pixels (questionable if power is true). *The ability to transform video game characters as he pleases. *He can "pause" the game at will. (This seems to have a different effect than would be expected, as momentum is altered when the game is unpaused and he is unaffected by said pause.) *He has created several game worlds just for the battle between Banjo, Kazooie and Grunty. Family All we know of his family is that he has a wife, a "Lady of Games" who was the first to create games that had kittens, ponies and ninjas being blown up with rocket launchers. Quotes *"They're all in the pipeline. You know. Killer Instinct 3. Battletoads and Jet Force Gemini games. Even Ghoulies 2! Oh you'll never believe that. I've ruined my own humorous jape." *"No no no, it's all too painful to watch, gamers today don't want all this, they just want to shoot things! What a pity, it looks like we're going to have to appeal to this new demographic." *"We've been in several games!" "Ah, but not nearly as many as that Italian gentleman." -Kazooie and L.O.G. *You should be grateful, I could've sent you to Hoedown Town. It's awful. The music, the dancing! -L.O.G saying about the beta world Weird West *"What's that? You want to know why you've never met or heard of me before? Well, I'm very good at disguising myself. Pet my piglet!" Trivia *L.O.G's face is meant to resemble a Pong screen. Pong was one of the first video games ever created, given his title as the Lord Of Games. *L.O.G breaks the 4th wall in the introduction scene when he transforms Banjo and Gruntilda into a pumpkin,(Grunty) and a Papery Pal.(Banjo) Then saying "I wish they could stay like this, but I suppose you people would actually like to take part in this game." *L.O.G. implies that he may have appeared in a previous game while in disguise as he says: "What's that? You want to know why you've never met or heard of me before? Well, I'm very good at disguising myself. Pet my piglet!", the phrase "Pet my piglet!" belonged to the character Fiddlesworth Dunfiddlin from Grabbed by the Ghoulies, another game from Rare, this may hint that Fiddlesworth Dunfiddlin was actually the Lord of Games in disguise. *In some questions in his quiz, L.O.G. pointed out some classic one-timed characters like Tooty & Minjo Jongo. *He also pointed out in the quiz that Mumbo Jumbo juggles his eye-balls & Captain Blubber crashes his Space Craft. *The short version on his name (L.O.G.) is kind of a pun to the Tak & The Power of Juju character Lok. Image:LOG.jpg|Concept art for LOG Category:Main Characters